Orange Smile
by jokergirl2001
Summary: Next time I get reborn I want a human body. Not a giant orange fox. SI-OC!Kurama
1. The start

I've read a lot of stories in my life, you could say I was that nerdy guy in class that would always have his nose stuck up in a book.

Mystery, action, adventures, you name it. I love them all, but there was a particular type of material I liked reading.

 _Manga._

How can an English native find something as unique as manga? My school offered a wide selection of reading materials, I just happened to stumble on a translated Japanese comic on a lazy day.

Soon after discovering manga, I discovered my guilty pleasure. Fanfiction.

In those fictions I'd often read about a person getting reincarnated in their favorite anime, either as one of the characters or their own unique characters, sometimes even the family of one of the characters.

They were so intruging, the way the authors could change things about an anime through their own created characters.

But would you believe me if I said the same thing that only happens to fictional original characters happened to me?

That just like in those stories I was reincarnated in my favorite anime/manga?

Most would probably think I'm high and wonder if I need some help. People don't get reincarnated in fictional worlds after all.

But I did...

..except no one said I'd be human, no?

Now who was I unkindly shoved into?

Take a guess-I'm sure you won't be wrong.

I'm Kurama, widely known as the Kyūbi no Yōko.

Yeah, it was quite a shock to me too.

But I got used to it, after all being a fox was a small price to pay for immortality, besides I'm sure there's a jutsu out there that could help me transform into a human.

Maybe I could invent a Tailed Beast version of the sexy jutsu, maybe.

A smirk graced my very foxy features at the idea as I imagined how wicked it would be to transform into a human and do whatever I please.

With the amount of chakra I had, I'd be unstoppable!

I cackled madly. "Unstoppable!" I repeated out loud.

"Kurama-nii?" a timid voice questioned making me stop.

Jumping off of the giant rock I was on I landed in front of a mini sized Isobu, better known as the Third Tail.

I looked at him through half-lidded eyes, "Need something my cute little brother?"

Of course I tended to dot on the timid Tailed Beast, he was my favorite brother after all.

"T-they're fighting again..." my timid brother answered.

I sighed, they were at it again? Those two should really learn to get along.

One of these days I'll ask the old man to get rid of the stick shoved up those two's asses.

"This is such a hassle." I stated as the two of us headed towards our cave.

Why did I have to break up those two's fight anyways?

Oh right, I was the oldest, and therefore I'm supposed to be the mature older brother.

Tch, just because I have nine tails.

I actually wanted eight, eight is a perfectly symmetrical number after all.

"THE NUMBER OF TAILS YOU HAVE COMPARED TO ME MEANS NOTHING."

"YES IT DOES."

"NO IT DOESN'T."

I once again sighed, this time it was at the childish dispute between my youngest brother and the sixth youngest.

Call it a big ego or whatever, but I feel embarrassed to be grouped in the same category as them.

Tailed Beasts like us should be more mature.

"Oi brats-"

"YES IT DOES!"

My tails twitched in annoyance, "Hey-"

"DOES NOT!"

I released some killing intent. "OI LISTEN TO ME YOU SHITTY BRATS!"

Both jumped in surprise before turning to me, "Kurama!" both exclaimed.

I huffed. "That's big brother Kurama to you two."

The two, being the ones with the biggest ego I've ever seen scoffed, at my statement.

"Shikaku, Saiken show our eldest brother some respect." Gyuki, or otherwise known as the eight tails, seriously told our younger siblings.

"Gyuki.." I proudly whispered.

"Or else Kurama will cry and whine to father and father will force us to have some sibling bonding time again."

"I don't whine and cry!" I cried in protest turning to Saiken and Shukaku, "But I really will do all that if you two don't shove it." I seriously said.

"Not until Saiken stops saying that he's stronger than me just because he has more tails than me!"

"You should stop saying that someone weak like you, who only have one tail, could ever hope to beat me!"

I sweat dropped as the two of them once again began arguing.

"Well, I tried." Gyuki grumbled walking away.

"Are you just going to leave them with me?!" I yelled.

"Yes." he bluntly said.

"Traitor." I grumbled.

"Saiken, Shukaku you two should respect each other. Siblings should all respect one another."

I sighed in relief as the voice of reason of me and my siblings appeared, Son Gokū, or best known as the Four Tails, lectured giving the two a good punch to the head.

"Lucky! Nii-sama got saved by Son-nii!"

Take a guess on who just showed up, maybe you'll guess right.

Yes, it's-

"Chomei, I don't think it's the right time to barge into the argument."

I glanced at my two siblings, Chomei the Seven Tailed Beast, and Matatabi the Two Tailed Beast.

"You two are lively as ever." I noted.

"And lucky, you're actually awake nii-sama!" Chomei happily said.

"Am I really that lazy?" I wondered.

"Depends." Matatabi mumbled.

"Kurama, help me out!"

With an annoyed look I turned towards Saiken, "That's big brother Kurama to you!"

"Whatever, which one of us is stronger? Me or Shukaku?"

I looked at their expectant gazes, "Isn't it obvious who the strongest of us all is?"

It seemed like that got every one of my siblings attention as they all looked at me, even Kokuo the Five Tails appeared from kami knows where

"Who?" Saiken asked.

"Isobu" I bluntly said.

My timid little brother humbly bowed his head down, but I already saw the blush he had.

The rest of my siblings gave me a flat look.

"What? Isobu's cuteness level is so maxed out that he could convince us to kill ourselves!" I defended myself.


	2. Chapter 2

I silently watched on as my siblings tried to use the Tailed Beast Ball after seeing me use it a week ago, suffice to say they were failing. Hilariously. Did these idiots really think it was that easy to use the Tailed Beast Ball? It took me years to figure out how to use it, then properly apply my chakra to it and finally properly execute it without it backfiring on me.

Surprisingly enough Shukaku was making the most progress, followed by Matatabi who actually seemed to be thinking things through instead of just trying and trying until she gets it right. Good to know that I have at least one smart sibling.

Whatever, with them occupied like this I don't have to babysit them and make sure they don't accidentally cause an earthquake or tsunami. In fact it's been awhile since I've seen those two. And I've been wondering what they're up to lately.

I suppose I could go talk to them, because both of them clearly aren't the type to reach out first. They're probably just shy. That's the only explanation, isn't it? I mean they don't seem like they dislike me, quite the opposite in fact.

Rolling my head I let out a satisfied sigh feeling my neck crack, time to get up.

"Gyuki, you're in charge!" I shout as head outside of our "home", a pleasant cave that's big enough to hold all of us. Meh, we probably won't fit anymore once we're huge overgrown stuffed toys, ahem, I mean once we're big kids.

When the time comes, I totally have dibs on the cave. What can I say? It's my favorite spot to nap. And it is my birthright considering I'm the oldest, wait...does that even work that way? I mean I don't even know if I was born a few seconds earlier than the others or if we were born at the same time. Did they even mention that in the series? Damn, my memories are getting hazy.

I can't afford to screw up the plot by doing something absurd like eating Madara or squashing Hashirama. Then again, even if I do those things that creepy mama's boy Zetsu will put the plot back on the right track, more or less at least.

It's not like I care anyways. Zetsu can go screw his mother for all I care. It's none of my business.

Except it is, isn't it?

After all I am Hagoromo's surrogate son. Damn.

Can't I just shove the responsibility onto my siblings? Then again they'd probably think I've gone bonkers if I do. And not to mention I'm the oldest. Tch, just because I have nine tails.

Whatever!

I'll just cross that overly long bridge when I get there.

I know it'll all work out in the end. It has to. And if it doesn't, I'll make it.

* * *

The wind breeze hits my face as I silently become one with nature. I silently stalk my target as he continued medicating, I just had to wait for the right moment to attack. Sadly, I've never been a patient person. I guess it carried over in this life too.

With a mischief filled grin I jump towards my target, "Think fast!" I yell as I descend down.

The earth shook beneath me, however I was surprised. There wasn't anyone beneath my body.

"Too slow Kurama."

My eyes focused on the lone figure of Asura Otsutsuki as he took a seat on my nose. The nerve of him! He's lucky I'm a very lenient person, so lenient that I'd let him place his dirty butt on my nose. Eww, he smells like he stepped on a piece of shit or something. I scrunch up my nose in disgust.

"You used to be faster." Asura says.

Jeez, can't this kid take a hint?

"No, I'm pretty sure you used to be slower." I say in retort.

He grins at me, and frankly it feels like the sun shining down of me. Yes, his grin is just _that_ amazing. Or should I say the feeling of having someone grin at you the way Asure does just makes you feel so warm. For someone with a naturally stern look Asura grins a lot.

"I've improved." he cheekily tells me.

"Oh, I didn't notice." I sarcastically answer.

"I'm sure I can take you down." he suddenly boasts.

I release a little bit of killer intent, "Want to test your words?"

He didn't answer as he jumped back away from me and landed on the ground. He had an easy smile on his features, as if he was sure he would win. The cocky brat. But I couldn't underestimate him, after all his father is the one who created me and my siblings. I may be a bit cocky, but I'm not stupid.

I tense as Asura reaches to grab something from the sleeves of his kimono, before pulling out a...bone?

"Fetch!" he ordered as the threw it.

Pfft, does he think that will actually work? That someone like me would really lower himself into playing fetch? What does he take me for, a dog or something? He truly has a lot to learn about me, actually thinking his idea would work against-

What.

The.

Flying.

Mint.

Bunny.

Why the hell is my body moving on its own? Why the hell am I gently picking up the bone? Why am I returning it to Asura? Why did I fucking fetched it?!

Asura smugly grinned at me as he took the damned bone. I glare at him.

"Now sit."

Against my will my body sat down.

"Good boy."

As he pats my nose I couldn't help but feel ashamed of myself. How far have I fallen to be reduced to a dog of all things by a brat? I can't face my little siblings anymore. But I pushed aside my shame, because I was even more curious as to how Asura was doing this.

I asked him.

He looked at me with this look, as if he finally managed to accomplish something great, and even I could tell that he was so proud of himself for learning to do this as he answered : "Ninshu"

The pieces all connected the unsolved puzzle in my head. It figures that Asura learned how to do this. That Asura connected my spiritual energy with his.

I gave him a proud look, a grin on my features as well. "Well done kit, your old man will be proud."

He beamed at me, and if his earlier grin was like the sunshine, this one was like the light. "You think so?"

"I know so." I assure him ignoring the foreboding feeling I had, I already know that shit will probably hit the fan in less than a year. It's simply inevitable.

"I still have to improve it though, it's not complete yet! I'm-"

I ignored his explanation, it didn't really matter to me. What made my stomach churn in a very uncomfortable feeling was the full realization that Asura had connected himself with me on a spiritual level. _That_ scares me. It scares me so much. What if he found out about my real identity? What if he knows how I feel about everything? The connection was far too risking for my liking.

I hate the fact that he can just connect himself with me, it's like he's breaching my privacy. I lived in the 21st century, so privacy is a big deal for me. And knowing he could just violate my privacy makes me scared. The connection just feels too intimate-and oh fuck, I sound like a girl don't I?

Fucking hell, get it together man. He didn't say anything. So I'm cool. I'm safe, home free with a stash of gold and beautiful lasses. It's pathetic of me to be scared of something so idiotic.

"Did you get that?" Asura asked.

I look at him through half-lidded eyes, "Ah, sorry, I spaced out."

He sighs.

And although I would never admit this to anyone, not even Hagoromo, a part of me _wants_ Asura to know the truth. To know who I really am. Because he's my best friend. We're supposed to tell each other everything. He told me about his lover before he even told Hagoromo, and shit that made me feel so damned happy. And I can't even tell him about something so stupid?

But the thing is, I'm scared of how he'll react.

I really am pathetic, aren't I?

* * *

The wind breeze hits my face as I silently become one with nature. I silently stalk my target as he continued walking to-

"Is there something you need Kurama?" Indra Otsutsuki asks pausing in his steps.

I guess I fail as a ninja? Then again almost every ninja in this world fails as one.

"Do I need a reason to visit my best friend?" I cheekily ask stepping out in front of him.

"Hn, it's a give and take world Kurama." Indra informs me.

Yeah, the Uchiha clan totally got their verbal tic from Indra. Guess it kept getting passed on to every one of his descendants. Just like Asura's I-don't-give-up attitude and optimism.

I wonder if I got my awesomeness from Hagoromo.

"There you go being uptight as usual, loosen up." I tell him half-seriously and half-jokingly.

"I'm already loose." Indra retorts taking what I said literally judging by how relaxed his body is.

"I didn't mean it like-oh forget about that. After all you're little mister I'm-supposed-to-be-perfect-so-I-can-make-daddy-proud."

I swear, both he and Asura takes being good sons to a whole new level. It's a wonder how Hagoromo doesn't get overwhelmed, but then again remembering that he had Kaguya as a mother his sons' attitudes are probably refreshing.

"In order to succeed my father I am supposed to be perfect in every aspect." Indra coolly says.

"I don't see what's so appealing about succeeding him. His job ain't exactly my dream job, you know? If I were you I'd much prefer to travel the world and build up an empire, harem or something."

I had to resist the urge to grin as Indra's lips quirked up into a small smile, and damn it felt like sea-salt ice cream on a summer day. Trust me, that's one of the best feelings in the world. I speak from experience.

"Perhaps I would consider your words if I hadn't already found the perfect woman."

And jeez, isn't he quite the romantic? Who would have known that the ancestor of the Uchiha clan could be such a cheesy romantic? I would have expected him to be a distant type of lover like Sasuke, but I guess he isn't.

"Awww, little Indra's in love~" I tease.

"So what if I am?" he grits out, pink coloring his cheeks.

I pause, because this is the first time I've seen him so... _so_ human.

"Damn, you've got it hard man." I breathe out.

"As if I didn't notice." he snaps before quickly sighing, "I apologize, it's just frustrating for me."

"Love's always frustrating." I wisely tell him.

"But _this_ wasn't supposed to be love, she was just the best candidate to bear my children." he tries stressing out to me.

"Then how did it become love?" I ask the million dollar question.

"It's all _her_ fault. She just had to tell me that she likes me just the way I am. That she doesn't care if I'm the best or not. That she doesn't care about my flaws or my imperfections, and that she loves all of me, just the way I am." Indra angrily rants.

Wow. This is the first time Indra's ever been so open about his feelings to me. But I guess this is the first time someone so perfect like him has faced a real emotional problem after spending his whole life thinking that power is everything. I suppose if Zetsu hadn't manipulated Indra, then he would have probably gotten a happy ending and even realize that Asura was right about peace.

"Or maybe it's _my_ fault for falling for her words? For starting to think how perfect she is even when her hair's a mess or if she's crying?"

I guess people really do fall in love in mysterious ways. That would be the only explanation for a lot of pairings I've seen. Why is Indra looking at me like he expects an answer? And damn, he really is expecting an answering isn't he?

Should I explain the whole concept of cupid to him? Tell him that it's just hormones? Or maybe explain that love is just a chemical reaction?

"It's love. Love doesn't give any explanations nor reasons, it just is. Love's complicated like that." I explain it as best as I could.

"That's so stupid."

"Love makes people stupid."

"You're so stupid."

"And yet you're the one asking a Tailed Beast about love." I shoot back.

He falls quiet obviously having no retort for that.

"My point is love just happens. And when it comes to love, you can embrace it or ignore it. Both can be very painful options, but it's up to you to decide which one is worth the pain." I gently tell him.

For a moment I think he was going to yell at me, but then he simply sighed.

"This is all so stupid, I love her. I want to be with her. It's as simple as that. And I'm making it out to be a bigger problem than it is. You have my thanks Kurama." He hurriedly says as he begins to walk away, I'm sure I can guess where he's heading.

I blink, well that was easier than I thought. "Yeah, no problem kit."

"Don't call he kit." He states.

My lips quirk up into an amused smile, would it be too soon to explain the bro-code and bros before hoes concepts to him? Knowing him he'd probably try and roast me alive. The Uchiha did get their love of using fire from Indra after all.

The smile on my lips slowly drops as I spot a flash of black in the corner of my eyes. _Zetsu_. I had to hold back a growl.

I really want to kill that mama's boy. I want to crush him like the pathetic bug that he is.

But I can't. If I do that, everything will be ruined. By sacrificing the happiness of my two best friends I'll ensure that the story's direction heads to the right path.

I couldn't help but laugh.

I really am pathetic, aren't I?

* * *

 _ **Chapter End.**_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note :** I'm surprised to see that this story is getting such a positive reaction! A huge thank you to everyone who followed, favorites, reviewed and even to those who reads it. I'm grateful for all this support._

 _As for the story's progress, I won't try to rush things, but I won't try to drag it out either. So expect longer chapters by chapter five-seven. At the same time I'm a bit sad that I won't be able to write more about the relationships Kurama has with the other Tailed Beasts without dragging the story for too long or put more information on Kurama's relationship with Asure and Indra. That's why I'm planning to write a side story for this story depending on how much reaction this story gets._

 _Questions:_

 _1\. Which interaction did you like more? Asura or Indra's?_

 _2\. Favorite Tailed Beast? And why?_

 _My answers :_

 _1\. Personally I can't choose. On one hand I like how Asura turned the great Nine Tailed Fox into an overgrown puppy and on the other hand I like Kurama and Indra's talk about love. Ughh, so hard to decide!_

 _2\. Well, I guess we all know that it's Isobu. I just adore him. He's a cutie that goes through so much trauma because of Madara, Obito and Kirigakure._

 _Extra :_

 _Did I go overboard with the song references? Can you spot them? Aside from that Kurama's thoughts on love are purely my own, so I think it's original, but I don't know for sure._


	3. Chapter 3

Have you ever had a dream that you never wanted to wake up from?

I've had them often, dreams about my old life. Those were the happiest and saddest dreams I have, happy because even if it's only a dream I get to see _them_ again, but sad because I'll have to wake up to a life I never wanted again. It's kind of like a roller coaster ride.

To me, I'd say it's kinda like a reverse-nightmare, because instead of dreaming about a nightmare, I wake up into one.

That's why even as I was smiling in my dream playing the piano along to my mother singing Ed Sheeran I couldn't help the feeling of dread pooling up in my stomach, but I ignored it wanting to just finish hearing my mother singing the song. I joined as well despite myself, and my mother's smile only grew wider as a third voice began singing too. The third voice made my eyes widen and I quickly turned my head to catch a glimpse of _him_ , it's been a long time since I've seen his face, whether it was a dream didn't matter.

A smile tugged at the corners of my lips-

"Kurama, show us how you do the Tailed Beast thing again!"

"Yeah, it's so hard!"

-and my eyes opened back into my ever-present nightmare. "...huh?"

"Come on, please show us!"

In front of me stood the other Tailed Beasts, and the looked at me expectantly.

"Shut up." I grumbled feeling my mood turn sour, I didn't even get a glimpse of him before these assholes woke me up. I closed my eyes, maybe I can conjure up my dream again.

"Kurama-nii!"

"Kurama!"

"N-nii..."

My mood immediately turned dark, I wasn't _their_ damned brother. And I didn't fucking want to be either! I snapped my eyes open, judging by how they all paused they could see that I wasn't in the mood for them. "Gyagyagya, you guys are so annoying, always Kurama this and Kurama that, always bothering me, why can't you all LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE FOR ONCE?!" I roared at them in anger.

"Is it so fucking hard to do that?!" I yelled and then paused seeing hurt flash in their features, I growled under my breath feeling both guilty and frustrated. Why did I even feel guilty when they were the ones in the wrong?

Not wanting to see their expressions that made it seem like I kicked their dogs or something I stormed out of our cave, I just needed some time for myself to calm the fuck down and grow up. I'm supposed to be the oldest even if I don't want to be, so throwing hissy fits is just idiotic of me.

"Hmph, what crawled up his ass this morning?" I briefly heard Shukaku ask before I started running away.

I needed to get away.

I needed to calm down.

The perfect place flashed into my head and I didn't even think about it as I changed my destination. If there was one thing alive that could calm my worst of moods down, it would be Hagoromo's chakra.

* * *

Frail old fingers brushed my fur in a soothing patterns making the tension ease out of my body, my eyes were closed as I allowed his chakra to wrap around me like a secure blanket.

"Did you have a dream about the past again Max?"

I nodded smiling slightly at how Hagoromo pronounced my name, he may be the God of Shinobi, but he's an amateur in English.

"I see, want to talk about it?" he asked

"I was having those dreams again," I begin to explain furrowing my eyebrows, "But this time my..he..I almost saw him..." tears were glistening in my eyes, though I was too stubborn to let them fall. I've mourned already, besides they'd want me to be happy instead of moping.

"Your little brother?" Hagoromo guesses.

I nod, "I just wanna hug that brat and tell him that I'm sorry for ditching that important baseball game of his back in sixth grade."

"Baseball?"

"It's a game from my world." I answer snickering slightly at how weird the word sounded coming from the old man's mouth.

"Your world has a lot of things Max."

"Yeah. even I don't know everything, and I lived there."

"I take it that you woke up before you saw young Maximus."

"I didn't wake up, I was unkindly woken up by those brats I call siblings." I grumble fondly, not childishly mad at them anymore.

"Oh?"

Furrowing my eyebrows I begin to rant, "Gyuki's a stupid octopus that I just wanna roast alive, Chomei's too damned loud and cheerful, Saiken has a hug stick up his ass, Kokuo's a coward, Son Goku's too prideful it hurts, Isobu...just needs a confidence boost, Matatabi needs to grow a fucking spine, and Shukaku...ugh, I just hate that fatass."

Hagoromo actually has the gal the chuckle at my frustration, "Say whatever you may, but it's as clear as day that you love them."

"Tch, whatever."

"And although you may favor Isobu, the truth is you are much more fond of Shukaku."

His words made my ears twitch.

"As if! There's no way in hell that I'd ever be fond of that fatass. There's not even one reason that I'd ever think fondly of him."

"He reminds you of your little brother, right?"

My eyes open at his sudden question and I stay quiet having no response, sometimes I curse the fact that I couldn't keep my big mouth open and had to tell Hagoromo the whole truth.

He suddenly coughs making me snap up my head to him, I stare at him even as he shoots me an assuring look, "You're dying." I whisper mostly to myself.

"It is about time, isn't it?" he smiles as if death doesn't scare him. "I estimate that I have four months left."

"You're finally going to kick the bucket." I say trying to not let my sadness show, he wouldn't want me to be sad anyways. "But don't worry, I'll keep that promise I made to you."

"I know you will." he smiles at me proudly.

* * *

 _"Tch, stop straining yourself. Old men should sleep all day and complain about the young. So stop worrying, 'cause your dream has been passed onto me, your creation."_

 _"That's a heavy burden you're taking."_

 _"It's my job. I'm your creation, so I feel obligated to you. Consider it a way to say thanks."_

 _"Bringing peace just to say thank you? Is that not going overboard?"_

 _"It's the only thing that would make you extremely pleased."_

 _"I suppose."_

 _"It's a promise then."_

* * *

"I'm back brats!" I call entering our pleasant cave.

Only, it was empty. Panic begin coursing through me as I blindly looked around thinking at first it was a trick of the light. It wasn't.

Did they run away? Oh god, what if something happened to them? What if a human captures them and enslaves them before I can give them a serious talk about how humans may be idiots but there are special ones out there?

But then the panic leaves my body as I see messy kanji scrawled on the cave's wall.

"Find us or we'll never come back." I read aloud.

My ears fall down in relief. Those brats had me worried when in truth they were only trying to get my attention by playing hide and seek. I suppose it is my fault for blowing up on them.

A competitive smirk graced my features as I perk up. I've always been one for a challenge.

Without me knowing it the thought of my past brother and my promise to Hagoromo left my thoughts and was replaced by finding my little siblings. I had to look after them, because I have nine tails. And that's why I'll do my best for them.

I may not be able to make sure we don't all eventually get sealed.

But I'll do my damned best to make sure the Akatsuki never lays a finger on them. _Ever._

That's my priority. Second being that promise I made to Hagoromo.

I close my eyes mentally connecting myself to my siblings. _'You brats can run away and hide wherever you like. I don't care. But always remember that I'll find you eventually, no matter how far away you all are from home. We'll always be a family.'_

 _'Kurama...'_ I hear them all think in surprise, and I could feel how happy they were at my declaration even if a few of them were stubborn about it.

 _'That's my promise of a lifetime.'_ And then I terminated the mental link.

Sure, my promise may not be as grand as Naruto's or anyone else for that matter. It may not be a selfless promise.

It's just a selfish promise that I intend to keep. For my own sake.


	4. Chapter 4

**~Hagoromo~**

 _"I, the ancestor of all chakra… am defeated by these scattered chakras… How?"_

Those words were spoken to him and his brother by their own mother, Kaguya's parting words to them one would say, her lasts words before she was sealed away in the celestial body up in the sky, or as Max would call it "the moon"

Hagoromo recalled how after his mother's defeat he spread Ninshu hoping that through the means of being connected would everyone unite. It's still a working progress, one that he wouldn't be able to see seeing as his time is coming to an end.

Even so considering what Max told him—

 _"Only someone stupid would think that just by handing humans the means to peace that they'd actually use it for that. Humans won't unite just because they all have the power to, they unite when they have a common enemy."_

—he knew that it wouldn't be achieved in his lifetime, nor in his children's lifetime.

Max made him realize how naïve he was to actually think that peace could be so easily achieved. To think that he once thought that peace could be easily achieved once his mother was gone was a laughable notion.

There was no more fear to stop the people after all.

He brought up his hand to muffle a violent cough. _'My time is fading.'_ He solemnly thought to himself.

It wasn't a surprise really, everyone dies one day, it was simply a fact of life. Some tried to escape it, some succeed in escaping it. Even so, death's the natural part of life. And Hagoromo was sure he wouldn't want to live forever. It just didn't feel right to him.

He wondered how his nine creations felt about being practically immortal. Did they resent him for it? For dooming them in an endless life? Or were they pleased to live forever?

According to Max they didn't even realize the full implications of being immortal. Despite Max being smart, Hagoromo sincerely doubted that the boy-turned-fox himself realized the full implications.

Hagoromo let out a quiet sigh before looking up at a cave, to anyone else it would be just a simple cave. But inside this very cave did the birth of the Tailed Beasts occurred. And it was those very children's hideout.

With a nostalgic smile he stepped inside, a chuckle escaping him at the scene he happened to walk into.

Max, or rather Kurama as he's now known as, was laying on the floor looking like he could lose his breath at any second while all his other siblings were on top of him in what one would call a _dog pile_.

"Old man!" They all yelled upon hearing him, except for Kurama who seemed relief to finally have them off his back.

"I swear I'll never provoke them all at the same time again," He heard Kurama mutter before the fox shivered, "They did things….things that no sane…ah, forget about it.."

Although curious Hagoromo was sure he didn't want to know. His creations were a group of oddballs after all. Not that he would have it any other way.

He fondly smiled at all of them, "Causing trouble for Kurama as usual?"

"Yeah, he's an ass." Shukaku answered grumpily.

"Fuc—fudge you too."

Hagoromo inwardly shook his head at Kurama's potty mouth that even he could barely get rid of, and that was only when he was near the fox. Otherwise the fox could use some words that would surely have Hagoromo rolling in his future grave.

"Y-you're b-b-being mean Kura-nii…" Isobu, ever the timid little turtle, lightly chided.

"Ack!" Kurama made a pain noise as if he had just been stabbed, "To think, my own cute little brother would turn against me for…" he looked at Shukaku with a flat look, ".. _that_." his voice laced in disgust.

"Stop being so dramatic." Gyuki snapped, "Especially in the old man's presence."

Hagoromo couldn't help but recall the time when they all called him father, but then Kurama had to influence them. Ah, those were the days….

"Anyways, what do you want old man?" Kurama impatiently asked.

"A walk with my oldest."

"That's favoritism."

"I consider it giving your little siblings a break from your… _overwhelming presence._ "

Kurama scowled at him, a dust of pink of his cheeks as his siblings laughed at him. "Tch, just because I have nine tails." Was the only thing Kurama could utter as he was on the receiving end of sibling teasing.

Normally he was on the giving end, but Hagoromo liked to remind Kurama to be humble by knocking the fox down a peg or two.

"""""""""""""""

With my pride still wounded at the old man's insult I didn't say anything. I was definitely not sulking. I prefer calling it _brooding._ It had a much cooler sound to it, sulking just sounded too cute. I was not cute. I'm cool.

Besides I was pissed at Hagoromo. Even though he's the only connection I have to my old life seeing as he's the only one who knows I'm Max.

Then the silence started to get to me, I was never a big fan of silence, especially when it started getting awkward.

"A penny for your thoughts?" I asked the old man.

"Penny?" He quirked an eyebrow at me.

"A currency in my world." I shortly explained not wanting to give him an all out explanation about different currencies in different countries with different values. It was just too much of a hassle.

"So it is an expression?"

"Yeah, sure." I nodded.

"To answer, I was thinking about my sons and their methods on peace."

I rolled my eyes, "You're overthinking that despite knowing what will happen? You're a bit of a fool old man." I bluntly told him.

Used to my bluntness he merely nodded in agreement— _hey! Don't agree with everything I say_ —and opened his mouth, "Why did Indra's method fail?" he asked.

I gave him a disbelieving look, wasn't it obvious why? "Because it was too much like that Rabbit Bitch's method. Fear can only work for so long, eventually the humans would fight for their rights." I answered anyways, it was kind of disturbing how I didn't classify myself as human anymore.

Then again _I_ am sentient chakra that was formed into an orange fox.

"And Asura's?" The old man asked.

"His was on the right track. Love and cooperation is needed for a lot of things. But he forgot that love itself could give someone the reasons to wage war, and that humans typically need a reason to cooperate." I drawled out the obvious.

"Then how would you have gone about bringing peace?"

Odd question, but I already had an answer. I mean I practically gave him my answer years ago.

"I'd mix Indra and Asura's ideas. If there was an overwhelmingly strong enemy to fight, an enemy that no one could beat by themselves, then naturally the humans would unite to fight against their common enemy. Maybe then they'd learn that aside from physical appearances, they're not different."

A ridiculous idea that would only work in fiction, but then again I am in a fictional world. And it did work. Too bad it couldn't work back in my old life.

The old man didn't say anything, instead he had a contemplative look on his face.

And then I realized, people are stupid. They'd probably forget anything they learn regarding peace.

"Do you know how to use Ninshu?"

I blinked, why was he asking me these questions out of nowhere. "In essence it's connecting my spiritual energy with another's, right? Kind of similar to how I connect myself with my siblings from time to time, but harder since another person's spiritual energy is different from mine and my siblings, right?" I asked.

He just smiled at him.

Frankly his face looked ugly with all those wrinkles and stress lines.

I frowned at him. "What's with that creepy smile old man?" I asked trying to get a rise out of him.

But I know he's a patient person. I've never seen him lose his cool.

"That boy…Uzumaki, was it? Will he really bring peace?"

I paused, why was he asking me this? I had a feeling…

"I won't spoil how, but yes, he will."

"Say goodbye to the others for me."

So this _is_ goodbye. Why was my vision getting blurry?

"Tell them yourself." I gritted out.

"Max, you would have made a fine successor." He said instead.

Why was he making this harder than it had to be? Saying something like that would only make things sadder.

He didn't say anything else. And before I was aware of it he had disappeared.

I kind of felt empty. And sad. But for some reason that was the extent of my emotions, maybe Tailed Beasts really couldn't feel deeply.

He didn't show up the next day.

I realized that the only one who actually knew _me_ was gone. My connection to my old life was gone. I had no one to complain to or tell stories about my past to.

He was _really gone._

I found out that day that even a Tailed Beast could cry.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Don't do it…."_

 _"There's no other choice Kurama…"_

 _"I have to stop my brother. It's my duty."_

 _"Think about your wife!"_

 _"I am thinking about her."_

 _"Mine encouraged me to take responsibility."_

 _"You two are brothers!"_

 _"I've stopped being his brother the moment father chose him instead of me."_

 _"It's because I'm his brother that I have to stop him Kurama."_

 _"Stop being selfish! Just let it go, think about everyone else who cares about you. You wife, your future children, me…!"_

 _"I am thinking about them. And you."_

 _"I wish there was another way Kurama."_

 _"NO!"_

 _"….goodbye Kurama…."_

 _"Sorry Kurama…."_

"Kurama-niii…"

I startle out of my half-asleep state, drowsily turning my attention to my cute little brother Isobu. The turtle shaped brother of mine had a worried look, "You seemed like you were having nightmares again."

"Was I?" I feign ignorance. It's been six months already, I should start moving on. But it won't work. I can't move on even though I accept that they're dead. That they left me.

Maybe that's because I can't move on. Because they left me. Those selfish idiots left me behind…I thought we were best friends….and now they're somewhere far away without me. Somewhere I can't go to, because I am immortal….

"Do the nightmares ever go away?" Isobu suddenly asks.

"Yeah, they do." I half lie, because it depends on which type of person you are. Sometimes the nightmares go away with each new happy memories, and other times they get worse with new memories.

I sincerely hope my siblings are the former type. I know I'm the latter type.

"Really?" Isobu asks.

I nod, a lazy grin forming on my face, "We just have to make a bunch of new memories, then they'll go away for sure, okay?"

"Okay."

I'm glad he didn't make me promise.

"Now let's go train, okay? I still have to teach you guys this new move I came up with!" I exclaim getting up.

Ever since Hagoromo's death I've fully taken responsibility for my siblings. Just because I have nine tails. I taught them social norms, some songs to pass time, more about ourselves, about chakra, and even once futilely tried to teach them how to write.

That was a fail considering I only know how to write in English.

They took everything I gave them. They want to learn as much I can teach. And I want to teach them as much as I can.

Time is fleeting after all. I can't protect them and bring peace at the same time if I keep myself attach to them like this.

I wasn't flying in blind here. I have a plan. A plan that I need Mito Uzumaki's help for. A long-term plan. Which means I have to get captured.

I just hope my siblings will forgive me one day.

The sound of crying and hiccups draw my attention away from my thoughts and towards one of my baby sisters.

"Chomei?" I question in confusion walking over to her, she's surrounded by my other siblings. "What happened?" I frown seeing that my other siblings are just as confused as I am.

"T-t-they c-called m-me a-a monster!" Chomei loudly cries.

"They?" I ask.

"The humans?" Shukaku guesses.

Chomei nods while sobbing uncontrollably. The temperature in the room suddenly felt hotter, I quickly realize it was Son Goku's chakra making the temperature rise due to his emotions. "Calm down Son Goku." I tell my monkey appearance wise brother.

"How can you be so calm about this?" He responds.

"Anger will not solve anything. Remember the old man's teachings." That made him calm down.

I sigh turning back to my little sister, "Chomei, what exactly happened?"

"I tried helping the humans light a fire…and then they started calling me a monster and evil. I'm not evil!"

"I know you're not, you're a nice girl." I gently tell her. I've never been good at making a girl stop crying, but it seems like I have to adapt.

"Then why can't they see that?" She asks me, and as if it was a question worth millions every single one of my siblings turn their attention on me.

How do I respond to her question?

"They…." I trail off.

They what? They're about as racist towards us as most people are towards each other back in my old world? They keep looking for flaws? They keep overlooking the goodness in favour of the bad? How can I tell my sister something so…so pessimistic like that? I'd break her heart.

"Think we're different." I finish my sentence.

"We are different." Saiken haughtily points out, "We're vastly superior."

"Don't forget your origins Saiken. The old man was human." Gyuki quickly says.

I mentally thank Qyuki while outwardly nodding in agreement to him, "And because we look different from them, they think we think and feel different from them too. But we don't. We have feelings too. We cry, laugh, get mad, and feel everything they feel too. We think about the world, about family, and everything else they think about too."

I chuckle realizing something, "There's really one huge difference."

"I thought you said there weren't…" Matatabi points out.

"Well, it depends which human you meet. See, some of them aren't quite as open-minded as us, they can't imagine two different species being friends. They're the closed-minded ones. What we have to look for are the open-minded ones." I quietly say as if it's a secret.

"How do we find them?" Isobu curiously asks.

"That's something I can't answer. Humans look the same to me, it's when you talk to them that you spot the differences between them and other humans." I explain.

"But what if every human I meet is close-minded?" Chomei asks.

"I promise that as long as you all keep trying, there's one human out there that will become your best friend. Just like Asura and Indra were to me."

I then smile at them, "Never become close-minded, alright? Can you promise me that?"

They all glanced at each other before nodding.

Good.

I look at Chomei, "Feel better now squirt?" I teasingly ask.

"Yeah, all thanks to you nii-sama!" She happily grins at me.

 _You were my best friend Kurama…."_

 _"You were like a brother to me Kurama…"_

"You're welcome Cho-chan." I softly say to her.

I think I prefer not moving on.


	6. Chapter 6

"So what can you do Kurama-nii?" Kokuo, known as the five-tails, asks five white tails swaying around freely in a curious manner.

"Hm?" I ask resisting the urge to yawn. Sleep has been scarce lately for me. The constant night terrors are like clingy girlfriends.

"Shukaku can use sand, Matatabi can use blue flames, Isobu can use corals, Son Goku can use lava, I can increase the temperature of my chakra to a boiling point, Saiken can use his slime thingy, Chomei can fly, and Gyuki can produce ink." Kokuo explained to me.

"Your point?" I ask him.

"What can you do?"

"I can….." I trail off for a moment, what can I do that the other tailed beasts can't do? "Sense negative emotions?" My words sounded more like a question even to my own ears.

"What's the point in that?" Son Goku asks out of nowhere.

I almost yell at the monkey to shut up and stop bothering me with annoying questions. I bite my tongue, they were just curious. I can't lash out on them for no reason. Not to mention the fact that Kokuo's normally quiet and reserved. That's why he's my second favorite sibling.

It may seem wrong that I have a favorite one, but who cares? Everyone have favorites. I bet my mother's favorite child was my little brother. Heck, I know for a fact that Hagoromo had a favorite too.

"Oi, answer them Kurama." Gyuki orders me.

I give him an annoyed look, the octopus and I have had a sibling rivalry going on for ages now. It's mostly bickering and insults, but there are some occassions when we ducked it out. I won of course. He didn't distract me and knocked me out or anything like that. And I totally didn't sulk about it.

"I'm curious too…." Matatabi adds.

"It's pretty simple really.I can sense people's hatred and their killer intent."

They look at me with different expressions. Surprise, pity, disappointment, and even worried looks were being sent to me.

"What?" I ask.

"That sounds like a stupid ability." Shukaku blunty says with a scowl.

I resist the urge to flip him off.

"That sounds awful Kura-nii-sama…." Chomei says with tears in her eyes.

"Oi, don't cry over something so stupid or I'll give you something to cry about." I warn her.

"B-but, it's so sad!" Chomei cries.

Didn't she hear my warning?

"Great, look at what you did. You made her and Matatabi cry." Gyuki hisses at me.

"I am not crying." Matatabi informs.

I look at the tears traling down her face with a deadpan look. "That explains the tears streamingdown your face."

"It's sweat."

I sigh before looking at my other siblings. Isobu's hiding inside his shell, probably crying too. Why were they even crying? I can't understand.

I ask them why.

They all look at me as if I'm stupid. I probably am.

"It's because it's probably hard, isn't it?" Kokuo asks me, "Sensing other people's hatred seems overwhelming."

That's why they're sad? For me?

"And yet you're shouldering people's hatred without complaining. You're strong Kurama-nii."

I didn't acknowledge the warm feeling spreading over me. "You guys are so sappy." I smile at them.

I guess they're looking after me just as much as I'm looking after them.

"Yosh! Then it's time for us to find another ability for you Kura-nii-sama!" Chomei suddenly declares.

I groan, "That sounds like a pain…"

She ignores me and turns to face our other siblings. "Any ideas?"

They actually seem to be seriously contemplating.

No way am I sticking around to see them argue, because I know full well that they're going to end up arguing over whose idea is better.

I sneak out.

I'm not being a coward or anything. I prefer using the term being a pacifist and avoiding conflict.

 _ **""""""""'**_

 _ **Chapter End**_

 _ **""""""""""""""**_

 _ **A/N : So I think this is my first Author's Note in this story. First of all thank you all for your support, I hope you all continue to support this fiction. Secondly I'll take this moment to answer a review questioning Chomei's gender. See, Chomei's gender was never really explicitly stated in the manga. (Or I didn't notice) But in this fiction Chomei's female. So is Matatabi.**_

 _ **As for the story pacing, rest assured there's only one more chapter left before the plot really starts kicking in.**_

 _ **If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask. I'll answer them.**_

 _ **Again, thank you for supporting my story.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N :**_

 _ **To make things easier for everyone I decided to list the Tailed Beasts and their names for y'all.**_

 ** _One Tail=Shukaku (raccoon thing)_**

 ** _Two Tails=Matatabi (blue tiger)_**

 ** _Three Tails=Isobu (Turtle)_**

 ** _Four Tails=Son Goku (Monkey/Ape)_**

 ** _Five Tails=Kokuo (white horse with dolphin head)_**

 ** _Six Tails=Saiken (Slug)_**

 ** _Seven Tails=Chomei (flying bug)_**

 ** _Eight Tails= Gyuki (Octopus)_**

 ** _Nine Tails= Kurama/Max (Fox)_**

 ** _Hope it helps._**

* * *

 _"The thing about little siblings is that they're amazing to have. They care, they do the simplest things to make you happy, and they're like your pride and joy. It's almost like you're their parents, because they're your responsibility. To me, my little siblings are like my stars. They're the light when things turn dark for me. And I love them even when we hate each other." -Max/Kurama_

 _"_

 _"_

 _"_

I yawn ignoring Shukaku's eternal argument with Saiken. Some may say I'm being dramatic, but I'm not. They have been arguing about whether or not the amount of tails they have is relevant to their strength or not for _hundreds_ of years now. And it definitely gets boring after the first couple of decades.

My way of comparing probably doesn't make sense, huh?

Okay, so me and my siblings are as old as the moon. Shukaku and Saiken have been arguing about that stupid stuff ever since the moon existed. The Warring Era ended years ago.

Imagine hearing the same conversation, the exact same time, for over one hour, for decades.

I tried to get them to stop once upon a time, but nowadays I just tune them out or go away. Seeing as they're preparing to get physical with each other in their argument, I'll choose the latter and walk away.

When it comes to those two my inner pacifist died. It knew that there's no stopping Shukaku and Saiken's argument. And I'm hoping that maybe Naruto could fix it after we save the world, bring peace, and yada yada. Although some part of me is definitely relieved that Shukaku has these arguments with Saiken, and not _me_.

Kurama, or rather the original me would have probably gotten into these arguments with Shukaku contrary to the me of now who knows that even mortals can kick our asses if their names are Hashirama or Madara. Also Naruto, Yamato, Kushina, Mito, and a whole bunch of others. Yeah, I can't see how the original Kurama managed to stay so arrogant despite having his ass handed to him a grand total of...

Madara controlled first, then Hashirama beat him, Mito sealed him inside of her, Kushina made him his bitch, Obito controlled him, Minato sealed him inside Naruto, Yamato stopped him from taking over Naruto, Jiraiya stopped him from taking over Naruto, Minato stopped him from tricking Naruto into releasing him, Naruto beat him to properly use his chakra, and all those other times I can't remember right now.

Damn, the original Kurama got his ass handed a lot. I'm surprised his ego was still intact. I would have been a sulking mess.

Although I wouldn't mind getting my ass handed to Mito or Kushina...insert a perverted giggle. What can I say? I was a healthy young man when I died. And despite being as old as the moon I'm as mature as I was back then. Hashirama and Minato were lucky bastards.

Wow, I really got off track there, huh?

So my earlier point? Thank the Sage that those two are annoying each other, and not me.

Oh, well. Time to go visit my cute little brother.

Knowing him, he's probably near that ocean I showed him a few hundred years ago. Of course, I made sure to warn him about being cautious when going there. You'd think that after decades the mortals' common sense would kick in and make them realize that no matter what they do they can't capture nor defeat a Tailed Beast.

It's sad, but they should realize that they're not important characters. They're background ones. Cannon fodders. End of story.

Harsh, but true.

The ocean that Isobu's probably at right now is like between the Land of Whirlpools and Kirigakure. Now some may be thinking 'Max, what the hell were you thinking?! Poor Iso-chan can get captured and sealed by an Uzumaki!' or something along those lines. Answer is, there wasn't any Land of Whirlpools or Kirigakure back then.

...oh, and I wasn't thinking.

I just stumbled upon it hundreds of years ago. Thought it was a nice ocean. And then remembered that Isobu had never swam before. Then bam! It's now Isobu's spot and a place we can get some one-on-one sibling bonding experience.

When I showed Isobu the ocean for the first time, he looked like a kid on Christmas morning. It made me feel giddily drunk. It still seems like I'm trying to justify why I took Isobu to that particular ocean, but like I said it's a nice ocean. Beautiful even. Ever been to Puerto Rico? It's like the beach there. Or ever watched _Teen Beach Movie_? Well, the ocean's just like the beach from that movie.

* * *

Isobu loves the sea. He loves going underwater, because the view down there is amazing. And the fish aren't afraid of him once he shows them that he doesn't want to hurt them, unlike humans. Above all Isobu loves his eldest brother for showing him _this_ , the sea, practically a paradise for him.

Sometimes the turtle shaped Tailed Beast wonders how Kurama even managed to find the beautiful sea, but then his head gets filled with too many questions, and too little answers. As much as Isobu adores and practically worships Kurama, he isn't stupid. He knows that Kurama hides a lot from him and his other siblings. They all know really, they just don't tell Kurama.

Isobu shakes the thoughts from his head, he didn't want his head filled with questions, and instead lets out a content sigh as he resurfaces up, rays of sunlight shinning down on him.

"Isobu~!"

Isobu startles in surprise, but before he could say anything else Kurama jumps into the water.

"Kura-nii, d-d-don't!" He frantically calls, but it is too late already.

The water rises up in huge waves as Kurama's body crashes into it, the waves hitting Isobu and causing him to go under water again.

Isobu waits until it is calm at the surface before swimming up again.

"-wasn't I, Isobu?" He catches the last part of a question.

"Y-yes." He agrees, because knowing Kurama the question was probably something along the lines of, 'I was awesome, wasn't I?' or something like that.

"You're so cute!" Kurama grins at him.

Isobu blushes at the compliment.

Unlike arguments, compliments never gets old.

* * *

After spending some time with Isobu, I decide to go meditate. Maybe get some Nature Chakra training in. To us Tailed Beasts mastering our affinity is hard. We're masses of chakra, and unlike other mortals we don't have chakra pathways or tenketsu points. Those two things help a lot when it comes to having an affinity, because they aid in properly molding and concentrating.

Another advantage mortals have when it comes to mastering their affinities is that they're, well y'know, _mortals_. They have a limit when it comes to their chakra supply, and thus can control it better.

We're not mortals. We're Tailed Beasts. In essence we don't even know if we have a limit or not, because we've never run out of chakra before. And when it comes to Nature Transformation, or the mastering of one's affinity, it takes the ability to control one's own chakra. As Tailed Beasts, we have red, uncontrollable, and wild chakra.

But mastering our affinity isn't impossible, even if I did contradict myself by saying that our chakra is uncontrollable, it's just extremely _hard_ and takes a lot of hard work to do it. Now how can we have the ability to master our affinities if we don't have chakra pathways or tenketsu points? Well, simple biology really. Pathways and tenketsu works like the cardiovascular system, the organ system that permits blood to transport nutrients in a human body.

Tailed Beasts don't have bodies, but we have a different sort of cardiovascular system doesn't center around transporting anything, but using the chakra inside our forms to help our inner body workings. Or simply put, to regulate and create the flesh inside of us. Our tongue, teeth, etc as well. Us Tailed Beasts don't eat, so the system inside our bodies takes our chakra to create and maintain our bodies.

To put it in a simple way that won't delve deeply into Tailed Beast Biology 101, us Tailed Beasts aren't mortals. We don't have a normal cardiovascular system, but we have a bastardized version for Tailed Beasts.

It helps make sure we don't turn our body into fire or something by accidentally turning _all_ the chakra inside our bodies into our affinity.

With the help of our weird system we just need a couple of hundred years to perfect our massive chakra, and then we can use our affinities. Though as part of a silent agreement we never try to learn the affinity we weren't born with, in order to avoid any rivalry.

Meditating is something I like doing. And it's the stance for the new technique I've been working on.

On my way I bump into Son Goku.

* * *

Son Goku respects Kurama.

He really does, but he knows Kurama doesn't respect him. Nor any of their other siblings. He knows Kurama doesn't notice it, but the fox tends to baby them and treat them like kids. Just like a mortal would treat their mini-mortals. It makes Son Goku a bit mad.

He wants to be respected.

That's why he wants to earn Kurama's respect.

That's why immediately after bumping into Kurama he challenges his brother to a spar.

Kurama sighs, but agrees.

"Why do you even try when you know you'll lose?" Kurama asks him before they begin to spar. He doesn't sound arrogant nor mocking, merely curious.

"My goal is to beat you one day Kurama." He seriously answers.

"Ah, that's nice. Good luck." Kurama smiles at him.

It isn't mocking. Kurama never mocks him nor his other siblings, instead it is sincere. Because Kurama really wishes him luck in his goal. Kurama never mocks his nor the others' dreams and hopes, it is another reason why Son Goku respects Kurama.

They fight.

Just like always Kurama wins.

"You've gotten a lot better Son Goku, give it another fifty years and you'll probably be able to match, maybe even beat me. Work on your Nature Transformation, and you have arms and hands, you know? Consider learning Taijutsu or refining it into something that doesn't involve wildly throwing punches." Kurama always does this after sparring with him or the others, give advice.

"Alright."

"And thanks for the spar. It was good."

Kurama is also humble. _Another reason why I respect you brother._

"Chomei and Mattabi have been looking for you Kurama."

"I better head off then."

* * *

I hum to myself during my walk to my two little sisters.

Knowing those two, they're probably at my spot. My spot is basically a forest clearing, but the thing that's special about the forest is the trees. They're huge. And I like trees, they're cool. If there was a religion dedicated to trees I'd join. Can a religion like that even exist?

It doesn't matter. I'll make one. With Hashirama as the God of Trees. That's going to be one of my goals. Better than any relationship goals.

I arrive to see my two cute little sisters talking about Lion King. How do they know about Lion King? Bed time stories. I like telling stories before forcing my minions to go to sleep. It makes bedtime fun.

"No, no, the song goes like this. _Feel the romance tonight~_ " Chomei sings.

"I don't think it's right." Matatabi politely says.

I snort in agreement, "You're way off squirt." I inform walking into the clearing.

"Nii-sama." Matatabi nods politely in greeting.

"Nii-sama!" Chomei energetically greets.

I raise my left paw in a lazy wave, "Yo"

"So how does the lucky song goes?" Chomei asks me.

I raise my eyebrows, how come was she so interested? I rule it off as her being Chomei. "I goes like this," I cough, _"Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings. The world, for once, in perfect harmony. With all its living things?_ " I sing.

Fox puberty has been very kind to my voice.

"Wah~ Amazing, nii-sama!"

"You were good."

I grin at my two sister's compliments, "Thanks Tabi-chan, Cho-chan." I thank them by their nicknames.

"Ne, have you ever fallen in love before nii-sama?" Chomei curiously asks me.

I blink at her weird question. Trust Chomei to ask random things out of the blue like this. "No, not really." I truthfully answer. Sure, I've dated before, but I've never been in love before. Only attracted.

"Can a Tailed Beast even fall in love?" Matatabi asks, a curious tint in her tone.

Now that's an interesting question.

"Of course we can! We have _emotions_ too, so of course we can!" Chomei exclaims before turning to me, it's clear that she wants me to help her.

"Do you even know what it means to be in love Tabi-chan?" I ask.

"No, not really." Matatabi admits.

I smile at the fact that she's clueless, "It mean caring for someone a lot, so much that you're own happiness doesn't matter, instead theirs does. It's when you want to be with someone forever, when you think that you'd rather die than be without this person..." I trail off, my words sound so generic even to me. "Truth is, I don't know." I admit disregarding a long ass explanation I was going to give.

"I've never been in love so I wouldn't know. I think you're in love when your thoughts keep wandering to the person. Or when suddenly they're your world. I don't know for sure."

I inwardly sigh in frustration. I can't even answer one simple question for some reason.

Both Matatabi and Chomei remain quiet for a bit.

"Love...sounds nice." Matatabi quietly says, a smile on her features.

"It sounds so _lucky_!" Chomei exclaims, and what she says doesn't even make any sense, but this is Chomei we're talking about.

I smile at them. "Yeah, it probably is." I agree with them. "What did you two need anyways?" I ask.

"Ah, right. We have a request." Matatabi politely says.

Chomei grins at me, "Stay away from the cave for twenty four hours. Then come back!"

I blink at the odd request. If it weren't for the fact that I know my siblings are weird, I'd wonder about the request, but as it stands I know they're weird. So I just nod at their request, I'd just sleep the day away. Probably.

"Then gotta go know! See ya nii-sama!"

"Thank you for agreeing to our unreasonable request nii-sama, and goodbye."

I lazily wave after them as they leave thinking they're weird.

Then I remember I'm weird too.

* * *

Matatabi and Chomei are quiet as they walk to the cave.

"Should we consider the fact that nii-sama has never fallen in love lucky?" Chomei suddenly asks, her voice lacking the normal energy it has.

Matatabi sighs, "It means he doesn't even see us as potential love interests. He just sees us as siblings."

"Oh...it's kinda sad, but I don't want to tell Kurama that I love him." Chomei admits.

"Neither do I, it would only upset him otherwise." Matatabi agrees.

"And his happiness is more important than ours."

Matatabi and Chomei are both siblings and rivals in love.

"If Kurama ever falls in love, the other person will be really happy." Matatabi says, a sad smile on her features.

It makes an uncomfortable feeling churn at both their guts, imagining Kurama ever falling in love with someone else.

"But I'll be happy for her, 'cause she'llbe really _lucky_ to have our nii-sama!" Chomei exclaims energetically.

Matatabi doesn't point out how forced it sounds, nor does she comment on the tears welling up near the corners of Chomei's eyes, because she is on the brink of crying too.

"Love is beautiful, but at the same time it can be so painful and sad." Matatabi quietly whispers.

* * *

I look at my hands.

Not paws, but _hands_.

I know for a fact that I'm grinning, because I finally pulled off the transformation technique. I wonder what I look like.

Do I look like my old self? Like a human version of my current self? Or something completely different?

"Ack!"

My hands turn into paws again and I can feel my body growing in size.

I want to hit myself.

Maintaining a transformation takes a constant flow of chakra, and constant mental concentration. My mental concentration must have dropped when I started wondering about how I look in my human form.

Guess I have to work on making my mental concentration second nature, just like Water Walking.

But for now, time to sleep.

* * *

"Kyūbi no Yōko"

My body tenses up. I'm awake, but I don't open my eyes. I know what will happen if I do open my eyes. And I don't want to. I don't want the happy and fun times to end just yet, call me greedy but right now it feels like those last hundreds of years wasn't enough.

"I can just use another one of you creatures."

I feel like crying. His chakra reminds me so much of Indra's. Then I register what he said.

He's blackmailing me? By using _my_ siblings?

I open my eyes to glare at a pair of Sharingan eyes.

Sorry Cho-chan, Tabi-chan, looks like I won't be coming back to the cave after twenty four hours.

* * *

 _ **Chapter End.**_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _Well, this chapter was fast-paced. Like it? Hate it? R &R. Oh, and remember to vote for this story on Wattpad, and follow me there. Have a nice day~!_

 **Question Time:**

 _1\. Would you prefer being a Senju or Uchiha?_

 _2\. If you can change anything about Naruto (the anime/manga), what would it be?_

 **My answers:**

 _1\. Senju. I don't fancy having the curse of hatred nor dying during the massacre if I'm from Sasuke's generation._

 _2\. The lack of screen time and background information when it comes to certain characters. Oh, and a more stable timeline._


	8. Max fucks up the universe

"Kyūbi no Yōko."

My body tenses up. I'm awake, but I don't open my eyes. I know what will happen if I do open my eyes. And I don't want to. I don't want the happy and fun times to end just yet, call me greedy but right now it feels like those last hundreds of years wasn't enough.

"I can just use another one of you creatures."

I feel like crying. His chakra reminds me so much of Indra's.

Then I register what he said.

He's blackmailing me? By using _my_ siblings?

I open my eyes to glare at a pair of Sharingan eyes.

Quickly realizing my mistake, because fuck if I was going to get brainwashed by an Uchiha of all people, I avert my gaze to his throat.

"Care to repeat that?" I quietly ask.

Though, considering my size, my voice still carried through the forest.

"Oh? To think you creatures are capable of speech..."

I honestly hate how arrogant he sounded. No wonder everyone hates him.

"Fuck off," I scoff at him, deeming him a pest.

It wasn't like I was a human. I didn't have to fear this bastard. It's the opposite actually, _he's_ supposed to be scared of me. I'm the nine tailed fox for fuck's sake. But, I guess that was the Uchiha ego for you.

"Let's cut the foreplay and –"

I snort, cutting the Uchiha off. "That's what she said."

What can I say? Years of boredom and limited social interactions have really not been kind to my sense of humor. I bet if someone cracked a poop joke, I would be amused. Which is sad, really.

"..."

I could literally feel Madara glaring at me.

Fortunately, looks can't kill.

"So, let me guess. You, an Uchiha with a massive case of inferiority complex and jealousy, have come here to put me under the control of your Sharingan so that I can do your bidding," I lazily drawl.

"It seems you are capable of intelligence as well, surprisingly."

My eye twitched.

"I am sure you're smart enough to not get in my way."

Okay! That was it.

"I'm sure _you're_ smart enough to realize you're talking to a Tailed Beast. Then again, you humans tend to be very stupid..."

It seems like it's Madara's turn to scoff, "Every living being has a weakness. My eyes just happen to be yours."

"Well, read my lips. Fuck off."

Madara seems to realize that we are not going to come into an agreement. Maybe he isn't that hopeless in social situations. Though, no wonder Sasuke's response to the word 'no' is to attack and lash out.

His clan must have gotten it from Madara.

Probably.

Yes.

They got it from Madara who was running towards me with his Sharingan.

Wait...

Sharingan.

Towards me.

OH HELL NO!

Panicking, I quickly raise my paw and hit him with it. He, being a badass despite his poor manners, easily dodged. But, I do not give up either, especially when panicked and distressed because of brainwashing eyes.

So, I keep trying to hit him.

I don't even give him the chance to go through any hand seals, because hello? I'm not stupid.

To be honest, I expected Madara to somehow win. Because let's face it, he's an Uchiha. Somehow, every live Uchiha from the series managed to win against impossible odds and this was the Madara Uchiha.

My eyes widen in shock when I actually manage to hit him.

An almost comical sound of _splat_ and broken bones reaches my ears.

 _Shit._

 _Shit._

 _Shit._

I fucked up. Big time.

Maybe I can put him back together?

Oh, who the hell am I kidding?!

I crushed him with my paw.

Madara Uchiha is dead and it's all my fault.

I officially fucked up the universe.

If me being in this world hasn't already caused a lot of ripples, then a dead man who was supposed to be an important villain in this universe could cause massive changes.

For all I know, Naruto might not get born anymore!

Nononononononono.

 _ **::::::::::::::::**_

"Oi, Kurama!"

I ignore Shukaku's annoying voice as I continue to stare at Madara's mangled body.

Maybe I could impersonate Madara with my transformation technique. No, there's too many flaws to that idea.

For one, I don't have the Sharingan.

Secondly, there's no point in returning to the village if Madara's goal was to kill Hashirama.

Thirdly, there's a chance that the Hyuga could tell that I'm not really Madara. So could a sensor-nin.

"KURAMA, YOU SHITTY BROTHER!"

I groan in frustration and turned to look at Shukaku, "What?! Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?!"

He glares at me. "You promised Isobu you'd play with him!"

I glare right back. "This is more important than Isobu!"

For once, Shukaku shut his mouth.

Satisfied, I turn back to look at what was supposed to be Madara Uchiha.

"...something really bad must have happened, this shitface never ignores Isobu," Shukaku mutters as if I can't hear him.

Nice to see he notices when something is up though.

"I fucked up the world."

"Huh?"

"I killed Madara Uchiha."

"So?"

Oh right. Only I have foreknowledge. Or had, considering I killed the one responsible for a lot of shit.

"... _I fucked up the world_ ," I breathe out, feeling more and more horrified by the second.

"Then unfuck it."

I resist the urge to sent a Tailed Beast Ball at Shukaku.

"It's not that simple."

"...don't you usually have a plan?"

Yes, I _usually_ did. But I don't usually go killing villains either, do I?

My plan was probably in ruins anyway.

What plan?

Well, I planned on getting controlled by Madara, getting my butt whooped by Hashirama and sealed into Mito. Then, the second part of my plan would have been to earn Mito's trust and show her that Tailed Beasts aren't evil. Then, I'd get her protection for my siblings and maybe even look after some characters who died but would have been more useful alive.

But I just had to kill Madara because of my irrational fear of the Sharingan.

Well, not really irrational, but you get the point.

"My plan won't work anymore."

Shukaku rolls his eyes at me, as if I'm stupid. "Then make it work."

Make it work?

How?

It's not like I can just walk to the village and–

Wait...

I can.

I can literally just walk to the village, disguised as a human to prevent panic and miscommunication, and approach Mito Uzumaki. It will either work or end up with me sealed into her. Which was okay. Worst case scenario they manage to kill me somehow, but I'm immortal. So, I would reform eventually. At least in theory.

"Shukaku..."

"What?"

"You're a genius!" I exclaim with a grin.

In response, he gives me a stupid look.

I guess it was a one time thing. Too bad. A smart Shukaku would have been nice to have around.

Without waiting for him to talk, I turn around and start running away.

"Hey! Wait! Where are you going?!"

"Can't talk! I'll explain later!"

 _Hopefully._

I may have fucked up the world by killing Madara Uchiha. (Or maybe I did the world a favor.)

But I'm not going to fuck up my plans.

Though, to be honest I feel very satisfied for screwing Zetsu over. Even if it was an accident.

 ** _::::::::::_**

 ** _Chapter End._**

 ** _:::::::::::_**

 ** _Author's note:_** _short chapter~! But I'm back to writing this story! Please follow me on Wattpad (same username) and vote for this story. Why should you follow me on Wattpad? Because I post teasers and update date there._

 ** _Questions:_**

 ** _1\. Will Max/Kurama's plan work?_**

 ** _2\. What's your reaction to Madara's death?_**


End file.
